


Afternoon Delight

by HectorRashbaum (FifteenDozenTimes)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenDozenTimes/pseuds/HectorRashbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be somewhere in the contracts, maybe, "by signing this you acknowledge the possibility that you'll keep getting drawn into weird incesty brother relationships". Nicole had kind of thought when she cut Nick off that would be the end of it, that there couldn't possibly be another pair of brothers quite like him and Joe, at least not another pair she was likely to run into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

It should be somewhere in the contracts, maybe, _by signing this you acknowledge the possibility that you'll keep getting drawn into weird incesty brother relationships_. Nicole had kind of thought when she cut Nick off that would be the end of it, that there couldn't possibly be another pair of brothers quite like him and Joe, at least not another pair she was likely to run into.

But Lorenzo's in the doorway, just out of reach of the broad beam of light pouring in through the window, and it would be weird enough if he were looking at her but he's not, his eyes haven't left the back of David's head, maybe the side where he can probably see flashes of tongue, of the fingers pumping in and out of her cunt.

"Da - _ooh_." She's drunk, tipsy at least, warm buzz of maybe-too-many tropical drinks slip-sliding through her veins to tangle with the warm buzz of David sucking greedily on her clit, fucking her with his fingers, and he's hitting all the right spots and no matter how weird this is she can't really bring herself to push him off.

And the whole time Lorenzo watches, pupils blown, dick tenting out his shorts. Kind of impressively tenting, really.

David hums, scrapes his teeth a little, and all Nicole's thoughts white out, the smoldering heat singing through her nerves bursts into flame. _Fuck_ , but he's good at this.

He stays with her through the aftershocks, easing up the pressure, thrusting slower and slower until his fingers don't push back in and he sits up, lips and chin shiny slick from her. It's a nice image, nice enough she forgets about the audience until the audience moans.

"Enzo," David says, without turning around, and Nicole's pretty sure his dick twitched when he said it. Maybe she's imagining things, maybe it's her brain that's fucked up, not the Henrie brothers' relationship. Maybe it's both.

"I wasn't - " he starts, but Nicole's drunk and horny and buzzing from her orgasm and kind of aching for another one and she has no patience.

"C'mere."

Both of them look at her, then; Nicole's pretty sure it's the first time Lorenzo has since whenever he ended up in the doorway.

"Uh, I'm just gonna - "

"Come here, fuck."

Lorenzo takes one step into the room then stops looking at her, swings his eyes to David, to his swollen dick shiny with precome for just an instant too long before he's looking at David's face.

"Dude, do what she says."

"I don't - "

"You know what would be really super good?"

Both of them look at her, then, and David's lips are bruised red and still slick from her come and if anyone stalls any longer she's going to _die_.

"If someone fucked me."

"Uh, David was - "

Lorenzo like this is kind of charming, stripped of all that bravado he piles on that she's pretty sure she's supposed to believe at least half the time. It shouldn't be hot, probably, that he's suddenly shy, that she's not sure if the flush in his cheeks is embarrassment or arousal or both, shouldn't be hot that this is the first time she's wondered if he's a virgin, if not the first time she's thought about fucking him, and she's not really drunk any more, but later she can blame it on that, on a steady stream of piña coladas and the haze that comes from a really good orgasm.

"Two someones," she says, and she might have imagined David's dick reacting earlier when he realized his brother was watching, but she's definitely not imagining the choked-off noise he makes, the way his hand drops to his dick and his muscles flex while he squeezes around the base.

"Uh."

"Oh my God, Enzo, take your damn pants off and lie down."

"You get kind of bossy, huh."

David's grinning down at her, and she's probably imagining the relief in it, but maybe not. Maybe Nick gave her a bunch of weird issues or woke up a kink she'd never realized she had, or maybe this is actually her life and every guy she meets with a brother secretly wants to fuck him.

"I'm gonna get go-get-a-vibrator-and-leave-you-hanging-y in a minute."

It's a bluff, she totally forgot her vibrator. A bluff that works, though, because, fuck, Enzo's actually tugging the drawstring loose and stepping out of his board shorts, fuck _yes_.

She scoots over, pats the bed next to her invitingly. David's looking at Enzo, now, eyes sweeping over his brother's body, and when Enzo's settled on the bed David makes another one of those choked-off noises and leans in and well, wow, if that kiss is anything to go by this is...not the first time they've done this, wow.

"I'm just gonna," she mumbles, doesn't finish because she's pretty sure they're way too focused on the dirty hot way David's fucking his tongue into Enzo's mouth to actually listen to her. Which, whatever, David's tongue-fucking Enzo, she doesn't need to talk.

Her cunt's so sensitive she jerks a little when she slips her hand down, runs her fingers too lightly around the outside to be anything but a tease before slipping two in where she's hot and clenching. It could work, like this, getting herself off while she watches the boys, watches Enzo's hips jerk, David's dick leave sticky trails of precome on Enzo's skin.

Except that's not what she asked for; she slips her fingers out, shudders a little at the slick drag, the way her cunt clenches down on a reflex to keep them in. Enzo's making these _noises_ in the back of his throat, muffled into David's mouth except when David pulls back to nip and suck at Enzo's neck, and this might be the best idea she's ever had.

It's a tight fit for two fingers, at first, it's been fucking forever since she's done this, but it's a good stretch, not quite slick enough but just right. She closes her eyes, lets herself just feel it, the almost-too-rough drag of her fingers stretching her ass, her cunt flushed wet and wanting. She can hear the boys, the slick wet sounds of kissing, the less-wet rhythmic pumping of one of them jerking the other off. She's about to open her eyes again, enjoy the visual, when Enzo bites back this absurdly hot whimper, draws in a few shaky breaths, drawls out a "fuuuuuuck," in a wrecked voice.

It's kind of impossible to keep her eyes closed after that. David's still jerking Enzo off with lazy strokes, come glistening on his fist, the head of Enzo's dick, a streak painting Enzo's stomach. Enzo's strung up tight, hips jerking with David's hand.

"I can - it's cool, I can go again," Enzo manages; maybe he's reading disappointment in the way Nicole can't stop staring at the come slicking the head of his dick.

"He's a stud," David says, and she's heard him say it a billion times, usually about Enzo, but never quite in that tone; her whole body tightens up against the wave of heat that surges through her, and fuck, she has definitely waited long enough.

Enzo's attention is on her now, totally, probably for the first time all afternoon, and she loves it, having an audience, the way his eyes darken when she slips her fingers out, when she straddles his skinny hips as soon as David's moved out of the way.

"A stud, huh?"

Whether or not he is a virgin - and maybe it's fucked up that she doesn't care, but that's probably the least fucked up thing about today so she can totally ignore it - the noise that sounds like it's being ripped out of his throat when she lines up and sinks down on his cock without further warning is _young_ , rough, inexperienced, and _fuck_ is that hot.

He's got his hands on her hips, so lightly they almost tickle, and Nicole's very seriously considering pinning his wrists above his head and riding him until she's come at least once and he gets how she likes it when David presses up behind her, rests his hands over Enzo's and steadies her, stops her from moving. Bastard.

"What - "

"She said both of us, dude," David says, like it's obvious, like his probably-virgin little brother - younger brother, oh God, "little brother" is kind of creepy - should have just understood the logistics from her, like, two sentences. Enzo's eyes widen and his hips jerk up, which, _yes_ , right there.

David kisses her shoulder, scrapes his teeth a little. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for hours, _dude_."

David scrapes his teeth again, then bites down, just this side of too hard, a spark of pleasure-pain he distracts her from when he rubs the slick, blunt head of his cock against her hole.

"Don't make fun of me," he says, and whatever Nicole would've replied with catches in her throat when he pushes inside, one long slow thrust that steals her breath. It's been _ages_ since she's done this, way, way too long, and she loves it, oh fuck. "Good?"

She can't answer him, but she can nod, can thrust her hips back against him. Enzo's fingers are digging into her hips, blunt fingernails making half-moons in her skin; she'll have bruises tomorrow, maybe, hopefully, sensitive spots she can press her fingers against while she gets herself off to the memory.

"Okay?" she manages, tweaks one of his pebbled hard nipples.

"It's - I can't - I can _feel_ you."

"You could feel him even better if you _moved_."

David bites her shoulder again, pulls out almost completely and back in to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Jesus, if she'd known he fucked like this she'd've been fucking David since the day they met.

"Bossy," he says, again, soothes his tongue over the bite marks he's left. And, because he's an asshole, he doesn't let her reply again, distracts her by pinching her clit just this side of too roughly. Which, okay, that is totally, totally fine.

David fucks her hard enough to make up for the way Enzo seems a little too overwhelmed to do much, jarring her forward with every thrust so Enzo's dick shifts inside her, rubbing over her g-spot. Their fingers are tangled on her hips, Enzo's still pressing almost too hard, David's holding her down while he fucks into her. It's good, it's so fucking good, and when David pushes her forward so she can kiss Enzo - for the first time, which is kind of fucked up, but this is the most fucked-up afternoon already so she can deal - it pushes Enzo deeper inside, harder against her spot, opens her up more for David to fuck her even deeper.

"I can't - I can't - fuck," Enzo's gasping against her lips, kissing her sloppy rough and clinging to her hips, and his sweet little distressed too-close noises are zinging straight to her clit, fuck. When he comes his fingers tighten even more, sweet burst of pain that pushes her over the edge, too, shaking and clenching around their dicks while she comes _forever_.

David's grunting with every thrust, harder when she starts coming, and she has to give him serious props for having enough control left to slow down when she goes loose and pliant when it's finally over.

"Too much?"

"No, it's - keep going, fuck, keep going." Nicole buries her face in the curve of Enzo's shoulder, too sleepy-sated from her orgasm to do much but lie there and let David get himself off, fuck into her until his body goes tense and he spills hot and wet inside her, gasping out a garbled mash of her name and Enzo's.

It's a pretty good afternoon, all things considered.


End file.
